The noxious side of Tinkor and Matty
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: WARING RATED M (15 or older In order to read I just wish MA is an official rating but they have to use M which causes bamboozling) Matty and Tinkor are sweet and innocent suddenly they turn black heated evil and have negative emotions will Shadic know what caused this and put the duo back to normal WARING: DEATH
1. Chapter 1

The noxious side of Tinkor and Matty

Vocab noxious means deadly or causing others injures

(My POV thoughts)

"Right where are they?" I asked my self. After a disaster occurred I thought I'd tag along with the defenders, putting an end to this.

"C'mon Shadic we don't bite we _**KILL**_!" A Creepy innocent voice said.

I slowly turned around and saw Matthew and Tinkor they were covered in blood ,their faces looked dark their voices sounded different. "Who did this?" I asked them.

Matty dropped the weapon he was holding,sat down on some rubble and cried. "IF ya wanna know so badly Mr I can see into the future..."

"Look seein' into the future is the best power to be granted/possess with. What has happened you Matty? You have traumatized Grace Francis, Samantha, Gloria and Chenoa. What is wrong with you it's like somedefender has turned two good natured, citizens into killers what gives?" I asked with terror.

Matty picked up the sword he had dropped and looked into it. "OK wereboy it all happened three months ago when me and Tink was still happy until those two morons tried to kill us." Matty said, "No it wasn't Wendo or Skabb that tried before you ask."

"But w-w-what gives tell me now!" I said trying to act brave.

"Look into this stone of the past and the truth will be foretold." Tinkor said in a creeper tone.

"And be warned the truth will...BURN YOU!" Matty laughed villainous, making a fireball.

I cowed back in fear as Matthew laughed in the devils manner "I'm not gonna get ya...or will I MUHAAAA!"

"Matthew please you don't know me that well." I said backing away,trying not to cry.

The fireball hit the stone of the past. "Gaze into the fire and we might not kill you." Tinkor said.

I slowly walked up to the laughing fire of the burning truth. Suddenly I saw it the thing that kicked this major event. 'What no this can't be right.' I though in paralyzed shock.


	2. all most killed

The noxious side of Tinkor and Matty

A/N This chapter will have swear words sorry and sorry if this is confusing

I looked into the fire and watched it like a move (shame there was no popcorn to go round)

(Three moths ago)

"And Matty and Tink the front of the castle." Rocket said.

"Why do have to be friggin' doin' this?" Matty said crossly but was smiling.

"You need to stop cursing Matthew." Tinkor said, walking in reveres.

"I can't bloody help it." Matty snapped.

...

"Hello guys um I think your frienimy will try to kill ya." Shadic said.

Matty just laughed. Shadic left.

5min later Elliott and Thorne crept up behind the wacky Canadians and shoved them into the moat.

"THORNE, ELLIOTT!" Matty shouted then (SPLASH) he fell in the moat.

Suddenly Tink started quivering in dread crocodiles started thrashing violently, attempting to devour Matty and Tink.

"HELP GOD DAMM IT HELP!" Matthew shouted.

Inside the castle Skabb and Wendo were about to leave when..." MATTHEW IS IN DANGER!" Wendo yelled.

"RUN!" Skabb said running.

When they saved Matty and Tinkor the barbarian examined them.

The inventors and beer severs face's looked busted some of the flesh was eaten off and were bleeding heavily.

"AGH GET THE F OFF ME!" Matty shouted at Skabb.

Suddenly the Canadian duo were unconscious. "SOMEDEFENDER TINKOR AND MATTY ARE BLEEDING THEY MIGHT DIE QUICKLY TO THE HOSPITAL!" The barbarian shouted.

(at the present time)

"Oh so your blaming me are you?" I asked sternly.

"Not at all Shadic not at all." Tnkor said.

"Your lying as Mathew said the truth burns." I snapped.

"He is telling the truth Elliott and Thorne are to blame." Matty said, going abit insane.

"Oh how did you lose your sanity?" I asked.

"Keep looking buddy." Matty said.

(3 months ago)

Matty and Tinkor where at the medic service Burns started to wake up but his face was covered in bandages. "What gives. "Matty said trying to get up.

"You need to recover you and Tink will be up on you feet in three weeks.

(3 weeks later)

Everyone from Splatlot came to see Matty and Tink. "Right time to get those bandages off." A doctor said.

"I can do it my self." Tinkor said, even though the inventor couldn't see he could still undo the bandages so did Matthew.

The defenders went thought the door and when they looked at the duo they were in total shock.

Matty and Tinky looked into a mirror and gasped.

"Awww don't worry you two it's not bad." Wendo said.

"IT'S PERFECET!" Matty and Tink shouted happily there voices had changed.

"Um they will be OK they seem to be a bit insane." Knightriss worried.

"The amount of painkillers if the wacky Canadians are still like this just let us sort it." The doc said.

On the way back to the castle Matty and Tink laughed manically.

Shadic and Rocket saw the Splat car. "I can't tell them." Shadic said.

"Tell them what bro?" Rocket asked.

Shadic whispered what might happen.


	3. Skabb and Wendo's death

The noxious side of Tinkor and Matty

A/N This chapter Skabb and Wendo get killed.

Wendo were walking in the green hall way then stopped... he herd laughing. " I'm worried about Matt and Tink." Wendo said.

The Aussies went to the bathroom to find 'Tink and Matty with...blood stained cloths and their faces were covered in blood.

"Matty,Tinky why are you..." Wendo said.

"We always like smiling so..." Matty said.

"You cut your mouths with a knife!?" Wendo asked shocked.

"Are we still sweet and innocent Wendo my second big brother?" Tink asked.

"Um yes you are...let's go and show Skabb how nice you look and see what he says. I'm sure he'll be happy." Wendo said, running to Skabb's bedroom.

"Skabb use your club quickly." Wendo said.

Matty opened the door and whispered "I thought you were my best mate.". Tinkor was next to arrive in Skabb's bedroom he looked down at the floor then raised his head also his eye were red.

"Good night." Tinkor said in a sinister manner. Suddenly..."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skabb and Wendo screamed.

Tink and Matt got rid of their bodies.

Rocket saw the whole thing he quickly hid behind a potted plant, closed his eye in hope and held his breath.

As soon as the killers left Rocket came out of hiding '_ Big bother was right I need to see him quickly' _Rocket thought

Shadic was in the throne room. Rocket busted in. "SHADIC BIG BRO YOU RIGHT MATT AND TINK KILLERS!" He shouted quietly.

"Did they kill Wendo and Skabb? Did Matty use a knife? Did Tink use his metallic claws?" Shad asked.

"Yes." Rocket cried.

(present time)

"HOW COULD YA YOUR BEST MATES ARE YOUR FIRST VICTEMS?!" I raged.

"Well... er..." Matty said feeling guilty.

Tinkor just sobbed.

"Hmmmm lets see who ya get next." I said ,using my trade mark monotone.

A/N sorry if the chapters are short


	4. Grace, Elliott did this to me :(

The noxious side of Tinkor and Matty

A/N Matty is trying to convince Grace that it was her brother that he is the reason he turned evil. And Tink will convince Shaiden aand sorry this will be abit rude sorry to any female people reading this

Grace Francis opened her bedroom door she when to her wardrobe... "Hello Grace." Matty said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! MATTHEW BURNS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' IN MY WARDROBE?!" Grace Francis said crossly with abit of fear.

Matty got out of the wardrobe "Oh Grace sweetie don't be moody like Thorne." Matthew said pulling his knife out from his pocket.

"I thought you died." Grace said crying.

"Oh please Grace your being a wimp." Matty said pinning Grace up to a wall.

"Matthew what's going on?" Grace asked sobbing.

"Elliott did this he tried to kill me your brother he has somethin' against me Grace." Matty said, getting ready to lower the knife.

"NO THAT'S A LIE!" Elliott's sister wept shouting, then punched Matty in the gut.

"OW!" Matty yelped.

"Your out of control Matthew." Grace said.

"(sigh) Grace I would never lie to you now would I?" Matty said innocently.

"YES!" Grace screamed.

Matty dropped the knife on the floor and walked towards Grace.

"Matthew you also are an inappropriate man." Grace said sniffling.

Matthew Burns seized Grace and used Time control.

(3 weeks ago)

"See Grace Meurisse Francis look at the battlements near the moat." Matthew said bitterly.

"Who did you know my full name?" Elliott's little sister asked, still looking at the place where the incident took.

Suddenly she saw it happen her own brother trying to kill Matty "(Gasp) you're right!" Grace cried.

Matty took Grace back to the present, Grace cried into Matty's chest "Matthew."

"(Sigh) OK Grace I'm sorry I'll spare ya OK." Matty said still feeling cross.

"Thank you Burnsy ." Grace said calming down.

Matty picked up the knife "Ugh MUST FIGHT!" Matty shouted. Burns threw the weapon out of the window.

"I'm goin' bye Grace." Matty said running out of Grace's bedroom looking for someone else to hurt.


	5. Shaiden please listen

The noxious side of Tinkor and Matty

A/N Tink will convince Shaiden sorry this will be abit rude again sorry to any female people reading this.

Shaiden was in the training room little did she know the a certain cyborg was hidden.

"Hmmm something feels wrong." Shaiden thought to her self.

Tinkor had make some goggles that gave him the power of ninja vision so he could detect where Shaiden is and when. Tinky will..." Tink said.

The ninja slashed a dummy that the inventor was hiding behind. "GRRRR!" Tinkor said jumping on Shaiden.

"Ugh Tink please don't even think about killing me or I'll um..." Shaiden said thinking.

"You'll what?" Tinkor said sharpning his metallic claw.

"Or I'll...TAN YOUR HIDE!" The ninja shouted.

"EEP DON'T!" Tink shouted, backing away in fear.

"Then don't even think about killing me!" Shaiden said sternly and ran into the shadows.

Tink put his ninja vision goggles on.

20min later he found Shaiden,The poor ninja had no escape.

"Tinkor why are you like this?" Shaiden asked.

"Thorne he did it." Tink said.

"NO WAY YOU ARE LYING!" The ninja raged.

Tink took hold of Shaiden then snapped his fingers they were going back in time.

Tink showed Shaiden and it turned out Tinkor was right "Your right." The ninja said.

The inventor took Shaiden back to normal time.

"I'll spare you." Tinkor said leaving in a huff.

(Present time and My POV)

"So you didn't kill Grace or Shaiden." I said,"What about the other girls?"

"Non of your fucking bees wax!" Matty huffed.

"IO language Matthew." I said sternly.

"I don't give a shit." Matty said stubbornly.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Your bother Rocket phoned the cops so we ran for it and hid for one month killing other Splatville people." Tinkor said.

"To bloody right we did it was god damn worth it to." Matty said.

I looked back into the stone of the past it showed me what happened two moth ago.


	6. RJ My job is not low class :(

The noxious side of Tinkor and Matty

A/N Gildar,RJ city,Kookabrra and James will die =( I'm feeling dreadful that RJ is gonna die in this chapter. =(

"Grr this is fucking great killing MUHAAAA MUHAAAA!" Matty said.

"Who next?" Tink asked cutting his face with his robotic claw.

Matty looked into the knife then grinned evilly "Heee heee Gildar and RJ City we will kick fuckin' ass." Matthew said.

"Brill." Tink said manically chortling.

(In Gildar's bedroom)

"We are gonna so hit fame Gildar my talented buddy." RJ Ctiy said happily

"Yea and not get a low class job like working in a brewery." Gildar said.

"HA who would work in one?" RJ asked.

"I WOULD AN IT'S NOT A FUCKING LOW CLASS JOB!" Matty ranted holding a sword.

"Um...Matty we're sorry OK now please be a good mate and drop the act." Gildar said, forgetting about the accident.

"What fucking act your the one who is friggin' doing it." Matty retorted.

"Watch it Matthew." Gildar said sternly.

"I don't give a bull shit you pathetic scum." Matty huffed.

"Grr we don't wanna fight ya but it looks like we have no option but to." RJ said getting ready.

"Ugh fine (Whistles) TINKOR!" Matty called.

Tink appeared in a flash of dark light "Yesh dear Matthew?" Tinkor said.

"You deal with the Viking and I'll take Mr I'm more talent then anyone else." Matty said.

RJ punched Matt in the chest rapidly "AGH Fuck sake." Matty said.

Tinkor and Gildar weren't fighting the were watching Matt and RJ battle it out.

Matty retaliated by head butting, sadly the attack dazed Matthew. City picked Matty up and slammed Burns into Gildar's wardrobe, making Matty bleed heavily.

"Ugh oh shit bloody fuck oh you are so friggin' dead now DIE!" Matthew said getting some blood from his wound and put the blood on his face.

RJ used some of hair spray on the scab. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS THAT'S IT THIS IS THE GOD DAMN STRAW!" Matty blurted.

Matty Burns didn't use his sword instead he darted at RJ and speared him out of the window the glass shattered and RJ Was no more he was lifeless.


End file.
